Tick Tock
by storyfan45
Summary: Cassie is having a hard time sleeping on the night before her wedding. Help comes from someone close by...


**Disclaimer: Just a short bit about the night before the wedding. I wrote this pretty quickly, so it's far from being perfect, but I thought I'd share. I'm sure there are other fans out there as bitterly disappointed as I am about the delay. Hopefully this helps.**

The clock in the living room chimed eleven thirty as Cassie lifted the steaming kettle of water off the stove, pouring some into her mug. _Sam and I are_ _getting married tomorrow_, she thought with a smile. _Finally_. With thoughts and feelings running through her like the rush of a waterfall, she had been unable to sleep, retreating to her warm kitchen for some calming tea.

Cradling the steaming cup in her hands, she snuggled up on the sofa, pulling a warm blanket over her. Her thoughts drifted to Sam and the wedding. They had been friends for years before anything officially happened between the two of them. After a long engagement and two postponed weddings, it seemed like it would never happen. She looked up at the clock, noting that the day was almost here. 20 minutes to go. A wave of excitement crashed over her and she grinned. _I wonder if Sam is sleeping_, she thought, _or if he's having trouble like me_.

Just then, she heard a soft knock on the front door. It would have startled her, being almost midnight, but she recognized who it was at once. Throwing off the blanket, she rushed to the door, unlocking it and letting Sam through. They both grinned and stepped into an embrace, holding each other tightly. He bent down and kissed her, his arm wrapping around her waist. When they pulled away, he held her hands in front of them. "I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a late night run. I know I just saw you a couple of hours ago, but I couldn't help myself when I saw your light was on. I had a feeling it was you down here."

Cassie smirked. "A feeling, huh?"

Sam laughed and kissed her cheek. He leaned in so closely that Cassie could almost feel him, even though they weren't touching. "I've had a lot of feelings since I met you," he whispered in her ear. A shiver ran through her, and she looked up at the man who would be her husband in less than 12 hours. His gaze was intense, as if he could see into her soul. She snaked her hand up to his neck and pulled his head to hers in an electric kiss.

The moment was broken when the grandfather clock chimed eleven forty-five. Cassie groaned. Just like she hadn't wanted Sam to see the dress before the big day, she also believed it would be bad luck for them to see each other before the ceremony on the day of the wedding. Sam sighed, knowing what she was thinking. They had had a long, bantering conversation about it earlier in the day where he eventually conceded. He obviously didn't believe in kind of thing, but he would do anything for her—even if it meant not seeing her for a few hours.

He looked at his watch. "We still have fourteen minutes…" he said with a grin. Cassie's eyes twinkled as she led him into the living room. They sat closely on the couch with Sam's arm around her, and her arm wrapped around his middle. As usual with their relationship, no words were needed. They both relaxed and just held each other. As the minutes ticked closer and closer to midnight, Cassie's head grew heavier on Sam's shoulder. Sam just held her tighter, relishing the feel of her in his arms.

Four minutes before midnight he glanced down and realized that she had fallen asleep. Sam sighed again for the second time that night. He knew he could stay a little longer and she would never know, but out of respect for her and her wishes he knew he had to go. Gently, he brushed his thumb over her cheek in an attempt to wake her. She mumbled something incoherently and snuggled her head further onto his chest. Sam closed his eyes and smiled, wishing he could stay like this forever. _A few more hours_, he thought to himself. _A few more hours, and we won't ever have to be separated again_.

The thought made his chest swell with happiness. It also gave him the willpower to extricate himself from Cassie's embrace. He gently laid her head on the pillow and swept her legs up onto the couch where he had been sitting. Finding the blanket she had been using earlier, he draped it over her sleeping form before kneeling down beside the couch. Giving her a soft kiss, he whispered, "Goodnight my love. I can't wait to start our life together."

The clock rang out twelve just as Sam shut the door gently behind him, ushering in the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
